clicktubeballsfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSrawr
UNSrawr, (officially known as the Kingdom of United Nordic SwelandRawr or Swelandosaurus) is a non-ball country located in Northern Europe, Bordering Ozis Giniaball to the East, W1LLAN1Aball to the South, and German Empireball to the North. His Capital City is Stockholm. He has a monster shape because its unique flag is a freak amongst regular flags. Friends * W1LLAN1Aball - My Beautiful Wife, I love her so much. I will try to protect you from that bully Sneelandball * Ozis Giniaball - Best Friend and Cousin, we are both Christians and Remove Kebab. Sorry that my Dad supported Schmidt in the 50's, But we are still great friends * Broncaniaball - Good friend, he also buys my oil. But please stop being so authoritarian. You dictatorship. * IWUbrick - My son, you're the greatest gift me and W1LLAN1Aball ever had, i will try invite some more people. * New Valeball - I let him migrate here as Sneelandball treats his race badly, but don't you dare use anime or else!! * The Rizalias - Great Friends, Rizalians enjoy visiting UNS, and i hope you can unify someday. * Judeacube - I have many jews living in my country, sorry about oppression around SovScan. * Mesopathiaball - Good Arab friend, we both hate Communism, and my King has met your President. * Islamic Kingdom of Moroccoball - Best African Friend, we both hate Algeria, i recognize the western sahara as yours. * Fascist Kingdom of Libyabrick - Second best african friend, i helped him overthrow his socialist tyrant, and we both trade oil. * Democratic Chinese Republicball - Great Asian friend, we both hate Communism and we trade as well. *Brazilian Statesball - Good South American Friend, we both trade and buy resources. Enemies * Sneelandball - NAME STEALER! Stop copying my name, i came up with the name of Sweland! In 1836, While you made The Sneeland name in 1967! After 131 years you idiot! You also bully my Wife and make the worst art ever! You are a Disgrace, REMOVE TCEST!! I am glad you're dead. * SovScanball - My Anti-Monarchist Father, you are the reason why so many russians live in my land, i had to pretend to love you for 61 years. February 8th 1987 Best Day of My Life!! Your Legacy is now banned in my country hahaha! but i banned religions since i am atheist so i secretly love you too dad, let's kill muslims together shall we? * Bangsamoroball - YOU TERRORIST, STOP SUPPORTING ISK AND OTHER JIHADIST GROUPS. I HOPE SOUTH RIZALIABALL ANNEXES YOU!!! * Islamic Republic of Lebanonball - REWR RAWR RYWR ROARRRWW (Terrified of UNS because my soldiers removed him in his own mountains. Don't mess with Sweland, Terrorist!) * South Lebanonball - You know you aren't any better than your northern neighbour. * Kingdom of Algeriaball - Western Sahara is Morocco's, not yours! * Rahib Almurahibball - Get your Islamist propaganda out of here! * People's Republic of Colombiaball - REMOVE ALL COMMUNISTS FROM THE PREMISES!!! And stop hating my Son. * West Koreaball - Fake Korea, East Korea is true Korea, REMOVE THEOCRACIES!! * ISKball - You're not a country, you are a Part of Serbia! Family * Old Norseballs - Ancestors * Scandinaviaball - Great Great Grandfather * Swedenball - Great Grandfather * Norwayball - Great Grand Uncle * Denmarkball - Great Grand Uncle * Finnish Empireball - Adopted Great Grand Uncle * Icelandball - Great Grand Uncle * Swelandian Empireball - Grandfather * Monarchy of Ozis Giniaball - Grand Uncle * Styrkuriaball - Grandmother * Soviet Scandinaviaball - Father * Socialist Thailandball - Mother? * NSOGball/CROGball Uncle * Ozis Giniaball - Cousin * All of Ozis Giniaball's 151 children - Nephews and Nieces * W1LLAN1Aball - Wife * UCTVSRball - Deceased Daughter * EWRball - Deceased Daughter * WWRball - Deceased Son * IWUbrick - Son * Úlfurlandball - Son * Tungllandball - Son * Blómaslandball - Daughter * All other Cities, Regions, Provinces and Territories of W1LLAN1Aball and UNSrawr - Sons and Daughters Category:Countryballs Category:Rawr Category:Europe Category:Nordic Category:Monarchy Category:Germanic Category:Cross Category:Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Atheist Category:Communist Removers Category:North Europe Category:Vodka Removers